doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dilma Gómez
Colombia|estado = activo}} Dilma Gómez es una actriz de doblaje colombiana. Nació el 27 de Mayo en Bogotá, Colombia. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes como Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power, Wato en Black Jack, Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 , Ichiko Nakazaki en Ryukendo entre otros. Ha doblado actrices como Neve Campbell, Andie MacDowell, Carla Gugino y Winona Ryder. thumb|235px|right Filmografía Películas *J.K. Rowling (Poppy Montgomery) en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Lisa Wyrick (Abigail Spencer) en The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia (doblaje colombiano) *Violet (Bojana Novakovic) en Decisión al límite *Vera (Jenna Fischer) en Besame *Veronica (Carla Gugino) en La apuesta perfecta *Maud Brewster (Neve Campbell) en Lobo solitario *Lois Wilson (Winona Ryder) en Cuando el amor no es suficiente *Leslie Green (Jennifer Morrison) en Triángulo de cuatro *Angie Gennaro (Michelle Monaghan) en Desapareció una noche *Jennifer (Elisha Cuthbert) en El sótano *Le Anne (Kim Dickens) en Reviving Ophelia *Edie Cohen (Debra Messing) en Todo sobre las mujeres *Shannon (Claire Forlani) en Hooligans *Yoshi (Stephanie Jacobsen) en La tumba del diablo *Melinda (Clea DuVall) en And Baby Will Fall *Sarah (Naomie Harris) en August *Ruby Bates (Francie Swift) en Caído del cielo *Karissa (Michelle DeFraites) en The Pregnancy Pact *Anya (AnnaLynne McCord) en Blood Out *Carolyne (Robyn Lively) en A Deadly Obsession *Janice Bailor (Laura Bell Bundy) en To The Mat *Mary Winkler (Rose McGowan) en La mujer del pastor *Erin (Danielle Panabaker) en Recién casadas *Lucy (Mira Sorvino) en Union Square *Sam (Jennifer Carpenter) en Batalla en Seattle *Ramona (Taryn Manning) en Zombie Apocalypse *Chelsea en Dorfman Enamorada *Giselle en De bodas y mentiras *Lan en La dulzura de la vida *Chang Xiaowen en La espada del dragón *Emma Miller en El idioma de un corazón roto *Angella Roth en Hit and Run (doblaje colombiano) *Rossana en Ojos de dragón *Skylar Reid en Shattered Silence *Jade / Megan(Haylie Duff) en Home Invasion *Alexa Simmons en Girl Fight *Cathy en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles *Anna en El mensajero (2012) *Roxanne en Rito de iniciación *Vilma Covington en Have a Little Faith *Karen Baker en Punto de ruptura *Maria en Super Hybrid *Michelle "Red" Miller en Hooligans 2 *Carla en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Andrea en Todos los caminos conducen a casa *Teresa Reed en Si hubiera sabido que era un genio *Nancy Lazarus en Front of the Class *Anna en La habitación de enfrente *Naoko Kawamata en The Grudge 3 *Julie en Al borde del jardín *Sonia en The Other Woman *Priscilla en El cantante *Annie en Halloween *Kat en La última caída *Kayla en La primera vez de Mini *Mama de Marco en Cuidado Con Las Niñeras *Marie en El Triángulo *Pamela en Polar Storm *Amalie en Riverworld *Janice en El plan de Susan *Nikita Wells en The Keeper *Brynn en Un destino compartido *Jeanne en La vida en rosa *Penélope en Odiseo y la isla de la niebla *Brooke en The Good Guy *Malika en The Hoax *Anne en Good *Olga en Modigliani *Edda Lou Hattinger en Inocencia carnal *Yancey en Amenaza en el mar *Emily en La hermandad *Cynthia en Mi vida no es mía *Sabrina en Cachorros al rescate *Reportera de noticias en La llave del poder *Emily Chang en Crimen encubierto (doblaje colombiano) *Reportera Jane en Megapiraña *Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites *Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio *Voces adicionales en Sombras y mentiras *Voces adicionales en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura Anime *Citron en Basquash! *Wato en Black Jack *Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power *Aoi Arisugawa en Web Diver *Yamira en Simba, el rey león *Roya en Kiba *Kiki (2° Voz) en Kid Músculo *Lica en Idaten Jump *Jahara en Tai Chi Chasers Series animadas *Presy en Teatro de fábulas *Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Doctora Doctora en El show secreto *Topaz Trollhopper en Trollz *Zoey en Caballos encantados *Duddy en Cubitos *Isabelle en Finley el bombero *Manzanita (2° Voz) / Naranjita (2° Voz) en Rosita Fresita *Margaux en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Abuela de Mel en Los defensores Di Gata *Uno en Los super números *Mamá de Mina en Lou! *Julie en Cuatro ojos Series de TV *Maureen Bowers en Painkiller Jane *Ashley Stanton en Heartland *Ichiko Nakazaki en Ryukendo *Lottie en La casita de Seemore *Nataly en Buscados *Sue en Face off (2 temporada) *Ashley en Sanctuary *Schmuzzie en El show al revés *Sabrina Lloyd en Endurance *Alexis en Best Ink (1ra. temp) *Parker en Leverage (5ta. temp) *Ashley Mary Nuñes en Robot Combat League Documentales *Narradora en Narcobling Colombia *Narradora en Narcobling México Películas animadas *Beth en PollyWorld *Naranjita en Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños thumb|235px|right Videojuegos World of Warcraft *Sylvanas Brisavelozhttp://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Sylvanas_Windrunner *Lorna Crowley StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Jessica Hall Testimoniales *Aida Memisevic en Belleza al instante 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos * Talento Internacional Colombia * Anime News Network Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Voces en off